1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for thermally treating tissue and more particularly, to an inert gas enhanced electrosurgical apparatus for delivering electrosurgical energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Inert gas enhanced electrosurgical devices are effective for cutting, coagulating, desiccating, and/or fulgurating blood or tissue of a patient. These devices create a gas plasma which is ionized and capable of conducting electrical energy to the tissue and bodily fluids. The plasma conducts the energy by providing a pathway of low electrical resistance. An inert gas that is typically used in this manner is argon, however, other inert gases may also be used. A stream of ionized argon, a colorless, odorless, inactive gas, conducts the electrical energy to the tissue and body fluids, while effectively blowing unwanted debris away from a treatment area.
Inert gas enhanced devices used during electrosurgical procedures often employ electrosurgical pencils for transmitting an electric charge to the tissue and/or bodily fluids. Typically, a gas tube is included on the pencil to direct the inert gas from an inert gas source to the pencil. A portion of the gas tube directs the gas for transmitting the electric charge from the pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,768 discloses an inert gas electrosurgical pencil connected to an in-line gas filter for directing the gas. Other pencils use a shroud for directing the inert gas whereby the pencil is in a nested engagement with the shroud. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,944 discloses an electrosurgical pencil with a removable shroud.
The above-mentioned devices may leak the inert gas into and/or about the electrosurgical pencil. Further, many of these devices do not permit adjustment of the electrode for accessing remote areas without the resultant gas leakage discussed above.
Other devices are known whereby an electrode and gas tube are included within the electrosurgical pencil and assembled therein by glue and/or a weld manufacturing process to create a seal about the gas tube and electrode. This type of assembly prevents leakage but disadvantageously adds to the cost of manufacture. Further, a breakdown of the glue and/or weld joint may render the electrosurgical pencil inefficient for electrosurgery.
Therefore, a need exists for an inert gas enhanced electrosurgical apparatus that provides an effective seal about the gas tube and the electrode upon assembly of the electrosurgical apparatus without requiring additional manufacturing processes to form the seal. Further, it would be desirable for the electrosurgical apparatus to provide adjustment of the electrode without impairing the integrity of the seal.
Accordingly, an inert gas enhanced electrosurgical apparatus is disclosed that provides an effective seal about the gas tube and the electrode upon assembly of the electrosurgical apparatus without requiring additional manufacturing processes to form the seal. Further, the electrosurgical apparatus provides adjustment of the electrode without impairing the integrity of the seal.
In one embodiment, an inert gas enhanced electrosurgical apparatus is disclosed, in accordance with the principles of the present disclosure, which includes a housing having at least one ridge formed therein. Desirably, a plurality of ridges are formed adjacent a distal portion of the housing. The ridges may be oriented substantially orthogonal to a longitudinal axis defined by the housing. An electrode assembly has at least a portion thereof disposed within the housing. A support member has at least a portion thereof disposed within the housing and about at least a portion of the electrode assembly. The ridges of the housing are engageable with the support member such that a seal is formed therebetween. Preferably, a fluid tight seal is formed by an interference fit between the housing and the support member. The support member can be mounted adjacent a distal portion of the housing.
The housing may include a first portion and a second portion that define a cavity therebetween. The first and second portions desirably form interlocking halves. The housing can include a first opening adjacent a distal portion of the housing and a second opening adjacent a proximal portion of the housing. The housing is preferably elongated and tubular.
Alternatively, ribs may be formed on an inner surface of the housing. The ribs may be oriented substantially orthogonal to a longitudinal axis of the housing. The first and the second portions may include ribs. An electrical spring contact is disposed within the housing and configured to cooperate with the ribs to facilitate electrical communication with the electrode assembly.
In an alternate embodiment, wedge projections are disposed on an outer surface of the housing. The electrode assembly includes an adjustment assembly coaxially disposed about an outer surface of the electrode assembly including a neck member that engages the wedge projections of the housing for incrementally adjusting an amount of movement of the electrode assembly relative to the housing. The adjustment assembly facilitates control of the electrically charged stream of inert gas flowing from the electrosurgical apparatus.
In another alternate embodiment, the electrode assembly includes an elongated tubular electrode configured for passage of inert gas thereabout and therethrough a cavity defined therein. The electrode is movably disposed within a cavity of the housing. A distal portion of the electrode may be extendable through the first opening of the housing.
An inert gas activator may be mounted to the housing in communication with an inert gas source. A power source activator can be mounted to the housing and in electrical communication with an RF energy source. The electrical spring contact is in electrical communication with the RF energy source.
In yet another embodiment, the support member includes a shroud and an attachment portion. At least a portion of the shroud is extendable from the housing. At least a portion of the electrode assembly is extendable through the shroud. The attachment portion can include a cavity in communication with the inert gas source. The shroud is configured for receipt of the attachment portion. The inert gas source is desirably in communication with the electrode assembly and the support member. The seal preferably comprises an O ring seal formed about the shroud. At least a portion of the support member is fabricated from silicone or a similar heat resistant material suitable for electrosurgery.